Kamen Rider Birth
Kamen Rider Birth is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Date is a Combat medic (with friends in the medical underground) who traveled the world to help people, meeting Eiji at one time. During that time, Date was shot in the head, though miraculously surviving the incident with the Automatic Colt Pistol bullet stuck in his brain at the back of his head, occasionally causing him pain. Returning to Japan, Date takes a job in the Kougami Foundation as the first regular user of the Kamen Rider Birth system. As Kamen Rider Birth, Date gives himself a task to earn ¥100 million in order to afford the underground surgery that will remove the bullet, tending to say "Now, let's start earning" before fighting while gathering every Cell Medal into a milk tank he carries around. Date is a people person, admitting his own desire, but making it a personal rule to not use others to reach his goal and not doing anything that will make himself cry. Date also hates reading manuals and has a tendency to mispronounce names, dubbing Ankh "Anko", a type of red bean paste. In another running gag, Date tends to identify every Bird-type Yummy as a chicken, only to be politely corrected by Goto. He enjoys getting the job done perfectly and believes in risking big to win big, though he has few personal interests in fighting the Greeed and Yummy. Date is also known to love eating oden, even making it in Maki's research lab, where he has taken up residence and regularly makes a mess out of, much to the scientist's dismay. When he sees Eiji's picture in the Cous Coussier, he recognizes him as they had crossed paths in the past, though he could not initially remember straight away, while Eiji never knew Date was anywhere around him back then. Date is also training Shintaro Goto to take up the mantle of Kamen Rider Birth once he reaches his ¥100 million goal. Date's medical condition is then revealed to Shintaro after it begins to worsen to where it affects him in battle. Maki then bribed Date to betray Kougami and join his side, which Date accepted as he starts supporting the Greeed, with ¥50 million up front. But in reality, Date faked the betrayal under orders from Kougami to stop Maki from becoming a Greeed. When the Greeed injure Date in retaliation, he plays dead to give Goto the motivation to use the Birth Driver and avenge Date's "death". Though it turned out that he was in no mortal danger from the Greeed's attack, Date decides to let Goto become the new Kamen Rider Birth. He uses the danger policy he signed with the Kougami Foundation to collect ¥50 million, making a full ¥100 million, and thus able to travel abroad to have surgery done to remove the bullet from his brain. Date later returns to Japan, now using the Kamen Rider Birth Proto Type suit to fight the Greeed. After the end of the Greeed conflict, Date returns to being a traveling medic. Details - Battride War II= Versions The following versions are available to Birth. *Complete Ver. **Base (default) **Day (final form) Base= Like Blade whose using a Rouze points for effects, attacks and form, a base form of Birth using a Cell Medal points in which cost Birth CLAWs weapons use. The maximum amount of Cell Medal points he can store is 10000. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Roundhouse Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■: a three punches to kick then triple rapid punches, followed by swipe punch and two roundhouse kicks *Running ■: a similar to Kuuga's Mighty Form running move, except not charging *Air ■: a stomp kick **Can be chained to Air ▲ before hits the ground *Air ▲: Body Burst *▲: Birth Buster Shot **Hold for more hits ***Can be rotated **Cost amounts of 50 (starter) - 25 (Level 30) pt per Medals for Birth CLAWs use *●: jumping roundhouse kick **Press two more times for more hits **Can be directed *▲+●: Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex **Hold temporarily and release to slide kick ***Hold too long will stop running and no attacks ***When hits the enemies with knee kick, which can Guard-Break enemies ****Hold for long to perform a jumping Suplex grappling *****Just frame releases when Birth said "kimer..." during grapple before jumping instead of "kimeruze" will jump higher *****Unblockable Throw ****No input will followed by Drop Kick **Difficult to Rider Cancel when hold for long and not hit/during suplex *R1/↓: Birth CLAWs **Points: 1000 (starter) - 100 pt (Level 30) **Drill Arm ***Effects: a three times drill attacks ***Can be directed **Caterpillar Leg ***Effects: a charge attack **Shovel Arm ***Effects: capture enemies ****Unblockable Throw ****No combo chained while not surrounded ****Difficult to Rider Cancel when hit **Crane Arm ***Effects: pushed/grapples the enemies from/to far away ****Difficult to Rider Cancel **Breast Cannon ***Effects: Nine shots ****Can be rotated |-|Day= Birth Day is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full by pressing R2. When transformed, Birth will performed a Cell Burst from Breast Cannon beam (can be rotated) to Drill Arm. In this form, Birth Day cannot jump and guard, and while using Bike Form, will return in his original basic form, but cost amounts of super meters. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■(2)-■(2)-■(7)-■(7)-■(7): two Catepillar Leg kicks then three Drill Arm thrusts *Running ■: Drill Arm Thrust *▲: Shovel Arm **Unblockable Throw **Difficult to Rider Cancel when hit *●: Breast Cannon **Decrease to four shots **Can be rotated *▲+●: Breast Cannon Cell Burst **Can be rotated - Battride War Genesis= Versions The following versions are available to Birth. *Complete Ver. **Base (default) **Day (final form) Base= Like Blade whose using a Rouze points for effects, attacks and form, a base form of Birth using a Cell Medal points in which cost Birth CLAWs weapons use. The maximum amount of Cell Medal points he can store is 10000. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Roundhouse Punch Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■: a three punches to kick then triple rapid punches, followed by swipe punch and two roundhouse kicks *Running ■: a similar to Kuuga's Mighty Form running move, except not charging *Air ■: a stomp kick **Can be chained to Air ▲ before hits the ground *Air ▲: Body Burst *▲: Birth Buster Shot **Hold for more hits ***Can be rotated **Cost amounts of 50 (starter) - 25 (Level 30) pt per Medals for Birth CLAWs use *●: jumping roundhouse kick **Press two more times for more hits **Can be directed *▲+●: Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex **Hold temporarily and release to slide kick ***Hold too long will stop running and no attacks ***When hits the enemies with knee kick, which can Guard-Break enemies ****Hold for long to perform a jumping Suplex grappling *****Just frame releases when Birth said "kimer..." during grapple before jumping instead of "kimeruze" will jump higher *****Unblockable Throw *****Invisible Armored ****No input will followed by Drop Kick **Difficult to Rider Cancel when hold for long and not hit/during suplex *R1/↓: Birth CLAWs **Points: 1000 (starter) - 100 pt (Level 30) **Drill Arm ***Effects: a three times drill attacks ***Can be directed **Caterpillar Leg ***Effects: a charge attack **Shovel Arm ***Effects: capture enemies ****Unblockable Throw ****No combo chained while not surrounded ****Difficult to Rider Cancel when hit **Crane Arm ***Effects: pushed/grapples the enemies from/to far away ****Difficult to Rider Cancel **Breast Cannon ***Effects: Nine shots ****Can be rotated |-|Day= Birth Day is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming in 50%, Birth will performed a Cell Burst from Breast Cannon beam (can be rotated) to Drill Arm. In this form, Birth Day cannot jump and guard, and while using Bike Form, will return in his original basic form, but cost 25% of super meters. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■(2)-■(2)-■(7)-■(7)-■(7): two Catepillar Leg kicks then three Drill Arm thrusts *Running ■: Drill Arm Thrust *▲: Shovel Arm **Unblockable Throw **Difficult to Rider Cancel when hit *●: Breast Cannon **Decrease to four shots **Can be rotated *▲+●: Breast Cannon Cell Burst **Can be rotated }} Changes Battride War II= *The equipment function sequence into inserting Cell Medal to summon one of the CLAWs weapons during ■-String and specials combos can now be skipped. |-|Battride War Genesis= *Fixed Invisible Armored for his final form's super. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Overall Points *Breast Cannon related moves in all forms are good against long-range *Base: **● (jumping roundhouse kick) only suits against close-mid ranges **▲+● (Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex) on holding on knee kick causes Guard Break, and Unblockable during long holding Suplex followup **R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) has more effectivenesses: ***Has Auto Guard like the rest of equipment/form changes, during the pose. Since BW2, the pose's property can only be done while not cancelling from ■ attacks ***Can linked normal special moves to some of this moves. Except ▲+●'s Suplex properties *Day: **Has a multi-damage on ■ attacks **▲ (Shovel Arm) has a multi-damage than Base's R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs)' Shovel Arm Weaknesses/Cons *When hit, Shovel Arm in all forms is difficult to Rider Cancel *Base: **Must be learned on spending Birth CLAWs Access points via attacks, which only maxes to 10000 **▲ (Birth Buster Shot) costs Cell Medal points like R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) moves and does not knocks bosses **There hasn't been no sign of Birth Buster Cell Burst shot for ▲ (Birth Buster Shot) second press followup since G3-X's GX-05 special move properties in BWG **R1/↓ (Birth CLAWs) has more weaknesses: ***Originally on the Birth CLAWs access moves (not counting Shovel Arm) are very slow, on loosing its frame traps and lets enemies recover from juggles (back in BW1) ***Shovel Arm can only combos surroundings ***Crane Arm is difficult to Rider Cancel **▲+● (Charging Kick to Drop Kick/Suplex) has a just frame moves, which must be learned carefully ***For a higher Suplex, must be listened carefully when Birth said "kimer..." during grapple before jumping instead of "kimeruze" will jump higher *Day: **Originally have a bug during a super move, but since BWG, it is fixed **Cannot jump and guard, even though he is given a Cutter Wing for jump flight, but in the game somehow forgotten. Needs to be updated **● (Breast Cannon)'s shot decrease to four **▲+● (Breast Cannon Cell Burst) is not good against surrounding, due to how slow the moves is and its Rider Cancelling **Entering Transportation/Vehicle or using Double Rider Kick Tag Partner move (except for the timer) will revert back to his default playstyle and cost amount of super meters Gallery ' Ss01bi.jpg|Complete Ver. Base (in this scene, he's not in Prototype Ver. due to Goto is not included yet) Ss02bi.jpg Ss03bi.jpg|Complete Ver. Base riding Ride Vendor Ss04bi.jpg|Complete Ver. Day Ss05bi.jpg Ss06bi.jpg Ss21_2_1.jpg Ss21_2_2.jpg Ss21_2_3.jpg|Crane Arm Ss21_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Birth and OOO's bike are Ride Vendors. While in Birth Day form using the vehicle/transportation mode or using Double Rider Kick Tag Partner move (except for the timer), he will return in his original basic form, but cost amounts of super meters. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (OOO)